


What Does This Mean?

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I think?, Praise Kink, Ruruka is a single pringle, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, harold........, oh mygd first time ive finished an explicit fic, these bitches gay good for them good for them, this is the softest smut fic ive seen for these two, uh. posting this anonymously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Seiko is rehabilitated from her status as a remnant of despair, she returns to her best friend. They share a moment of intimacy.
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Kimura Seiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	What Does This Mean?

Seiko purred as Ruruka stroked her hair. The two of them laid in bed together on a lazy evening. Ever since Seiko had been recovered from the custody of the Remnants of Despair, the Future Foundation had been tasked with her rehabilitation. Her progress had been remarkable. That being said, signs of her altercations were still visible on Seiko’s body. Her long hair was one of those things. It was left behind as a side effect of her medicine. Ruruka ran her fingers through it, smoothing out the knots with her hands. Seiko pulled herself closer and rested her head on Ruruka’s shoulder.

The two of them were laying on their sides and facing each other. It had been almost a year since Ruruka embraced anyone like this. Seiko’s breath gently tickled her neck, and Ruruka felt a warmth that she’d lost until very recently. Surely, Seiko’s intention wasn’t to pursue it. They’d always been best friends and Seiko was affectionate in this state. Something about knowing Seiko would be unlikely to make a move caused an ache in Ruruka.

After having lived off her medicine to survive as a remnant, Seiko looked different. She held some qualities that almost reminded Ruruka of a wild animal. It was in her off-colour eyes and her fangs and her claws. In the scrapes and bruises that lined her body. Despite this she was still Seiko. Ruruka’s eyes traced up and down Seiko’s neck, following the line of a particular scar that stood out to her.

It wasn't until Seiko shifted to hide her collarbone that Ruruka realized she'd been staring. "Sorry," Seiko stammered as she pulled her coat tighter around herself. The movement itself only drew Ruruka's attention further to her chest. Heat rose to Ruruka's cheeks.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. Was Seiko's face less pale than before? It was hard to tell when she wouldn't meet Ruruka's eyes.

"They're embarrassing," Seiko mumbled. 

"The scars or-" Ruruka stopped herself, waiting for confirmation or denial from Seiko.

Seiko jolted slightly as if Ruruka's words had pinched her. "I- well, uhm- it's- you were-"

"It's not a matter of 'or,' is it?" Ruruka said in a softer tone. She pulled herself slightly closer to Seiko. "Don't be embarrassed."

Seiko nearly whined when Ruruka pressed their bodies together.

"We're just women after all." Ruruka had to fight the perverse grin she wanted so badly for Seiko to see. Just to keep teasing. "Is this okay?"

Seiko paused before making eye contact again. She nodded. Her breath left her body when Ruruka tightened their embrace ever so slightly. Their bodies and breasts separated only by clothing. Ruruka could feel Seiko's warmth through the offending fabric.

"How about now?"

Seiko nodded again and grasped at Ruruka's back.

"Good girl. Now, if you want me to stop, tell me." Ruruka said as she began to tug at Seiko's outermost layer of clothes.

Seiko's breath hitched as she realized what Ruruka was doing. She let out a longer breath before speaking. "Okay, Ruruka."

"Beautiful," Ruruka cooed in reply. This alone made Seiko's eyes flutter. Her tone was low and sweet. Ruruka undid the buttons on Seiko's jacket before speaking again. "You feel warm."

Ruruka pushed Seiko's jacket open and down her arms. Seiko shifted where she lay, helping Ruruka along. Ruruka giggled a big before embracing Seiko again and pulling her down so Ruruka was on all fours above her. She leaned back into a kneeling position before returning her attention to Seiko's clothes.

"You're warm too," Seiko stammered. Ruruka smiled a bit before unbuttoning Seiko's white shirt. Her bra was plain and grey. Seiko keened when Ruruka dragged her hands just below the garment. Hardly ghosting the skin but still enough for Seiko to feel her. Ruruka paused before gently resting both hands over Seiko's breasts.

"Is this what you were worried about?" Ruruka asked as she began to lightly knead her thumbs over Seiko's chest. As she moved, the fabric rose over Seiko's nipples. Ruruka continued to lightly toy with them as soon as they'd revealed themselves. "Are you embarrassed because I was looking at these?"

Rather than answering, Seiko only panted out her friend's name.

"Don't you worry about that," Ruruka continued. "If I was upset, I wouldn't be doing this, would I?" Ruruka punctuated her statement by gently tightening her grip on Seiko's breasts. This drew a sudden breath from Seiko. "I'm having fun looking at you. There's no need to be sorry. I'm having even more fun playing with you."

Seiko laid on her back trying to catch her breath until Ruruka began tracing a hand down her chest. Seiko looked down to follow Ruruka's hand as it pushed away her shirt.

"Seiko," Ruruka called her name in a gentle song like tone. "Ignore my hands. I want you to look at me."

Seiko did exactly as she was told and looked into Ruruka's eyes. Her face was redder even than the confectioner's. 

"There you are," Ruruka giggled. "Just look at me. I want to see those pretty eyes." 

Seiko responded only by repeating her friend's name as she felt Ruruka's wandering hand reach the waistline of her skirt.

"Eyes on me, Seiko," Ruruka reminded lightheartedly. Seiko locked eyes with Ruruka again. "May I?"

Seiko replied with enthusiastic nodding. Ruruka hummed once as if to acknowledge the request and allowed her hand to travel below Seiko's waistband. Seiko's eyes fluttered, but she kept herself from looking down. Ruruka rewarded her with a mischievous smile as she inched her face slightly forward.

"It's getting warmer," Ruruka mused as she reached below Seiko's belt. 

Ruruka lightly palmed at Seiko's thigh before reaching her goal. She rested her hand over Seiko's crotch, feeling her through thin fabric.

"Hot," Ruruka practically whispered before pulling Seiko into a kiss. Seiko frantically held their bodies together as Ruruka's hand wandered between her legs.

Ruruka reached further, running her fingers over Seiko's core. Their kiss broke suddenly as Seiko whined. Her hips stuttered as she curled herself into Ruruka's embrace.

"You're being so good," Ruruka purred as she started to drag her fingers back and forth in rhythm. "Warm and ready. I can feel it. You're wet through your underwear, Seiko," she smiled flirtatiously.

Seiko took breaths in quick huffs before Ruruka stopped her movements. This prompted Seiko to whine desperately and try to gyrate her hips on Ruruka's hand. She practically let out a growl that made Ruruka blush. She leaned close to Seiko's face again, hoping to draw out more of those sounds.

"Look at you, sugar," Ruruka said as she peppered kisses on Seiko's face. Her hips jolted again. "Do you like that? When I give you little names?" Seiko looked into Ruruka's eyes and moaned. Her voice shuttered. That was all the confirmation Ruruka needed. She continued covering Seiko's face with chaste kisses as she listed off endearing names for her. "Sweetheart," another kiss. "Honey." Yet another kiss. "Cupcake." With each kiss, Seiko's hips jolted again. "Baby girl." Seiko let out another moan.

Ruruka pulled her hand away, making Seiko whimper. "Ruruka, please," she mumbled. Seiko was struggling to keep from looking down between their bodies.

"I know, muffin," Ruruka soothed. She kissed Seiko deeply, hoping to ease her while undoing the buckle of her belt. Ruruka pushed Seiko's skirt down her legs. Seiko broke their kiss briefly and reached down to help.

"Eyes on mine," Ruruka reminded. Seiko complied immediately and wiggled out of her skirt while the two were liplocked again. Seiko squeaked into the kiss when Ruruka pulled her tights down as well, followed by her underwear. 

When Ruruka broke their kiss again, she reached her slightly damp hand upward and held it between them.

"Open up," Ruruka said. "Unless you're allergic to this too?"

Seiko stared for a second before opening her mouth for Ruruka's fingers. Ruruka hummed her approval as Seiko sucked on them. If Ruruka didn't know better, she would describe the distinct rumbling from Seiko's body as a slight purring.

"That's enough, good job," Ruruka encouraged gently. Seiko's eyes fluttered again when Ruruka praised her. She opened her mouth again, so Ruruka could take her hand back. 

Ruruka hummed as if eyeing a feast as she reached between Seiko's legs again. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Seiko stammered.

Ruruka continued massaging between Seiko's legs, feeling her softly without anything in her way. Seiko took another sharp breath at the sensation and parted her legs further. The anticipation of keeping her eyes away from what was happening made her shiver. Seiko buried her face into Ruruka's shoulder, breathing against her neck. Ruruka twitched slightly as she did. Her slight spasm pushed her finger into Seiko who bucked her hips and gasped in surprise. She balled her fists and tugged on the front of Ruruka's shirt. 

As Ruruka was pulled closer to Seiko she was taken aback by a new pressure at her crotch. Ruruka looked down to see Seiko tangling their legs together, and pressing her thigh against Ruruka's core. Ruruka smiled and eased back against Seiko's leg.

"Good girl, Seiko," she praised. "You're thinking ahead." 

Seiko whimpered in response before kissing the base of Ruruka's neck. "Thank you," she breathed. "Keep going please."

Ruruka kissed the top of Seiko's head and continued fingering her. Seiko curled up and twitched at the new sensation, resulting in her thigh pressing harder against Ruruka's loins. Ruruka shifted with the contraction and rode her leg, gyrating her hips to gain as much friction as she could through her clothes. 

The pleasure they gave each other would feed into twitches and spasms and thrusts, sending a new sensation to both of them. Ruruka continued thrusting her hand before she paused and pulled her fingers out of Seiko, who whined in disapproval. 

"Shh," Ruruka consoled her by stroking her back with her free hand. "It's okay, pumpkin. I'm just adjusting." At the end of her statement, she pushed back into Seiko now with two fingers instead of one. Seiko yelped harder and ground onto Ruruka's hand. The same growl from before escaped Seiko's mouth. Ruruka pressed the palm of her hand up against Seiko's clit while she fingered her.

"God, Ruruka," Seiko mewled. "Keep doing that." 

"Does it feel good, Seiko?" Ruruka teased. Seiko nodded breathlessly as Ruruka continued to play with her.

Seiko managed to push through the sensations bombarding her and reached to undo Ruruka's shirt and started feeling over her breasts. She tried to mimic how Ruruka had held hers, using her thumb to tease around Ruruka's nipples.

"You catch on fast, sugar," Ruruka said before letting out a quiet breath when Seiko undid her shorts. Seiko lingered at her midsection, dragging her hands over Ruruka's soft lower stomach. "Pinch me," Ruruka demanded.

Seiko was taken aback but brought her hands back to Ruruka's breasts and pushed her bra up her chest. Seiko stared, her mouth slightly agape, at Ruruka's breasts before remembering her request. She held Ruruka's nipples between her thumb and index finger, pinching them. Ruruka hummed breathily.

"More, Seiko." 

"Okay…"

Seiko pinched Ruruka harder, resulting in Ruruka's head twitching back as she let out a soft moan. She bucked into Seiko's leg again when Seiko leaned in and kissed her exposed neck. Seiko pulled her leg back to remove Ruruka's shorts and underwear as far as she could. Ruruka's pace fingering Seiko stuttered through the process. 

Seiko's nails were still sharp. Ruruka eyed her warily. "Just put your leg where it was before," she said. Seiko complied and helped Ruruka out of her shorts and underwear before tangling their legs together again. 

Ruruka rode her thigh again, now bare. The first thing Seiko noticed was the unmistakable dampness that Ruruka left behind on her bare skin.

"Ruruka," Seiko moaned. "You're really hot."

"You looked down," Ruruka giggled before pressing her thumb against Seiko's clit and making her yelp. 

"Holy shit," Seiko cried out before her exclamation devolved into continuous gasping. Ruruka incrementally increased her pace while fingering Seiko, who retaliated by pinching her again.

"How does that feel, honey?" Ruruka moaned into Seiko's ear. "I can feel how wound up you are." Despite her confidence, Ruruka's words came out breathy. "Almost there?"

Seiko nodded at her assertion. "Shit, Ruruka," Seiko bucked her hips repeatedly and Ruruka thrust her hand in time. 

"Let it happen, cupcake," Ruruka cooed and whispered encouragement as Seiko reached her peak. "Keep going. Eyes on me."

It was when Seiko locked eyes with Ruruka again that she finally came. Ruruka smiled lovingly as Seiko yanked her close. She quivered and pulsed around Ruruka's hand before letting out a shaky cry. She tightened around Ruruka's fingers, pushing her thigh hard against her. Ruruka pushed Seiko's her hair away from her face with her free hand and slowed her thrusting with the other, drawing out Seiko's orgasm until her moaning had subsided. Seiko relaxed again and rested against the bed. She was still breathing heavily. Ruruka finally withdrew her fingers, making Seiko whine.

"Your turn," Seiko said through her breathlessness.

"Finally," Ruruka muttered in return before grinding hard against Seiko's leg. "Push harder, Seiko, make me cum."

Seiko blushed at Ruruka's shift in tone before doing as she was asked. She held her thigh tight against Ruruka's pussy while the other ground on her.

Ruruka pulled Seiko's head forward into another searing kiss. She locked them together and tugged at Seiko's tongue with her own. Taking some initiative, Seiko once again started to pinch Ruruka's chest.

"Ruruka," Seiko breathed nervously between their kisses. "Eyes on me, I want to see you too."

This resulted in Ruruka breaking their kiss to look into Seiko's eyes. Seiko moved her hands around Ruruka's body, from her soft stomach to her even softer thighs. She massaged Ruruka sweetly, everywhere she could reach and love her.

Seiko trailed her hands back to Ruruka's breasts and continued playing with her before once again pinching Ruruka's nipples. Ruruka moaned again, her hips stuttering. There was a sudden increase in wetness on Seiko's leg before Ruruka collapsed onto the bed beside her. The two of them were still for a moment before Seiko hugged Ruruka tightly.

"Holy shit, Ruruka," she breathed. "I didn't expect that."

"Me either," Ruruka admitted. "You just looked so cute. Sexy, even," she teased and kissed Seiko's face.

Seiko sighed and snuggled against Ruruka. She held her arm and nuzzled against her, the same slight purring from before just barely noticeable.

"What does this mean?" Seiko asked.

Ruruka hummed quizzically.

"We just had sex," Seiko clarified. "What does that mean for us?"

"I don't know," Ruruka paused to think for a moment. "I sure know I like you."

"I like you too. Enough to sleep with you."

"Why don't we decide later, then," Ruruka suggested. "Let's sleep on it."

"Okay, Ruruka," Seiko said before kissing her softly.

The two of them hugged softly, swayed to sleep by each other's heartbeats and gentle breathing.


End file.
